Fireworks
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: A night of watching fireworks - with they're parents not knowing, of course. Oh, the fun.


"Ohhhhh," Lily Potter said as she hiked along with her cousins to the highest hill to watch the fireworks from the tallest hill in the country just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, the first firework having just gone off.

"Really Lily, come on. They're muggles, what do they know about real fireworks?" Fred asked having snuck out a box of Weasley fireworks that James was helping him carry, both panting slightly.

"Light those for them would you," Roxanne muttered to Lucy, loving her family's fireworks as much as the next person, but rather not hearing her mothers yells if her brother came home with burns. She then spotted the Scamander twins already at the top of the hill, and hurried over to them.

"Hey, Lily, you want to help?" James asked his sister as he and Fred took the fireworks out of the box, and Lily just raised her eyebrows at him as though he was crazy.

"No. I would not appreciate first degree burns all over my body," Lily said, before a boy in her house named Wilder Yield suddenly appeared at the top of the hill (though obviously having walked there) and she smirked, flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to him, James watching her with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey James, you have the matches?" Fred asked looking at him and James shook his head to look down at him, before looking through his pockets.

"Trust you with matches? Are you on drugs or something?" Victoire asked, Lucy having wondered off somewhere, and Dominique having been distracted by the arrival of the Longbottom kids, in particular her boyfriend Paul Longbottom.

"Aha!" James said, pulling matches out of who knows where, having finally found them.

"I'll light those," she snatched the matches out of James hand, and Fred scowled at her, James pouting. Teddy laughed as he went over to help Victoire with the fireworks.

"What are you doing?" Rose snarled as Scorpius Malfoy appeared at the top of the hill, looking startled at the group he found there.

"Rose," Albus said, annoyance in his voice as he held her hand as it went for her wand. They were both still underage, after all.

"Wrong hill," snarled Scorpius, sneering at Rose.

"What hill you looking for?" Albus asked as he held firmly onto Rose's arm so she wouldn't do anything.

"Raven hill," Scorpius said, his eyes not leaving Rose as he clutched his wand in his pocket tightly.

"Next hill over," Albus said, pointing to the left. Scorpius gave him a half smile in thanks, just making Rose scowl at him more.

"Though you can stay here if you want," Roxanne offered, holding out a bottle of fire whiskey to him, brought by the Scamander twins.

"That might not be the best idea," Louis said, eyeing Rose as she shot Roxanne a look filled with the loathing meant for Scorpius.

"Ya, as tempting as that is, I think I'll pass," Scorpius said, the sarcasm clear in his voice, causing Hugo to laugh (though it also might of had to do with the beer in his hand, that Rose snatched out of his hand the minute she saw, sending a dirty look to Roxanne and the twins for giving that to a thirteen year old) before disappearing into the darkness.

"Glad he's gone," Rose muttered under her breath, glaring at where he disappeared too. Albus just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and somebody appeared. Everybody looked up startled as a man around the age of Teddy appeared, and cried "Hot dogs, get your hot dogs!"

"How'd you know there'd be people up here?" Alice Longbottom asked startled, her twin Frank nodding beside her.

"We're checking every hill – most of them are occupied by a wizard or two on this night," The wizard said with a shrug.

"Well we don't want any, so go," Teddy said, sounding crossed.

"No can do kid, if it's occupied, I gotta stay here until the fireworks are over. More than my jobs worth to leave," He said, shaking his head, not noticing Fred and James whispering off to the side.

"How about your life's worth?"

"What?" The vendor looked at Fred confused before his eyes widened as he saw what James was doing beside him. "What are you doing?...No! No, don't you dare point that thing at me!" He yelled as James directed the firework directly at the man, ignoring the matches that Victoire had taken from him and going directly for his wand (_he_ was of age).

"Then get the bloody hell out of here," Fred said, his arms crossed with a smirk. With another loud crack (and a scowl thrown at Fred and James, as long with a mutter that sounded like 'stupid kids, get me fired') he was gone.

"That was mean, James," Dominique contemplated as she leaned into Paul.

"Oh, sorry, did any of you want some hot dogs, we can just go over to that hill the blond squirts on and get some," James said making Dominique roll her eyes and Paul laugh. James and Fred just smirked.

"Anybody see where Lucy went?" Molly asked, looking around for her sister, who had done one of her disappearing acts, something that she'd been doing more and more often lately.

"Oh ya, we found her," Roxanne said, amusement in her voice. Lysander stood beside her, a shocked expression on his face, both looking into the small spread of forest that went down the one side of the hill.

"Why were you looking for her?" Molly asked, it not being one of Roxanne's normal actions.

"We weren't, we were looking for Lorcan," Roxanne said with a smirk, pulling a branch down, and with all the leafy glory aside revealing Lucy and Lorcan making out. All seventeen eyes starred in shock as Roxanne cleared her throat and the pair broke apart.

"What the hell..." Fred said as he starred at his _older_ cousin and at one of his _younger_ sister's best friend, his eyes narrowing in on the later.

"So this is why you've been disappearing on us?" Molly asked amused at her sister's antics, exchanging a look with Hugo (who'd managed to grab another beer without his sister's notice, along with one for Molly, who didn't have to hide it as much).

"And why you have," Lysander said, having finally found his voice, and was now also looking at his identical twin with a partly amused, partly annoyed, and partly hurt look (after all, they were supposed to tell each other everything!)

Lucy's and Lorcan's face were both beat red, as everybody starred at them. "I...not...this..." Lucy said, obviously trying to explain, but at a clear loss for words.

"Ah, what the hell," Lorcan said with a shrug before grabbing Lucy around the waist and kissing her (not noticing the murderous glares he was getting from Fred and James). Lucy's face was even redder, if possible.

"When did this start?" Dominique asked seeming hurt that her best friend wouldn't tell her such information.

"Ending of last school year," Lucy said. "I thought it best to keep it quiet – I didn't want another Hooper incident," She glared at Fred and James who seemed suddenly very interested in the firework they had threatened the vendor with. Lorcan just snorted at that and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'overprotective'.

"Aim that somewhere else," Roxanne suddenly snapped and everybody looked over at Fred and James, in particular the firework in their hands that was 'coincidently' pointed in Lorcan's general direction. Lucy stepped in front of him, glaring at them.

"Give me that," Victoire said, snatching the firework from their hands, glaring at them.

"Well, why are we all standing around, I thought we came here for a reason?" Teddy said and everybody's attention left Lucy and Lorcan and went back to the fireworks. Lucy sent him a smile of thanks and he just winked at her in return. She then dragged Lorcan over to sit down beside Paul and Dominique while Roxanne and Lysander wandered off to do something, though they were muttering something about 'fire'.

Suddenly the first firework went off and everybody watched it. It really was no contest – the muggles puny fireworks paled considerably in comparison to wizard ones, next to the Weasley's they didn't stand a chance.

"Wow," Paul whispered as another one was set off, "So beautiful."

"The fireworks? Ya," Dominique agreed with a nod as she watched, though her eyes kept flashing back to Lucy and Lorcan. She was going to have a long talk with her cousin and supposedly best friend later.

"No, you," Paul said with a smile and Dominique looked up to see that he was not watching the fireworks but her. She blushed.

"That's the corniest line I've heard since Roxanne gave James that book of pickup lines as a joke for Christmas when he was asking Sarah out and he actually used them, Longbottom," Lucy said rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face and Lorcan was clearly trying to hide his laughter beside her.

"Says the girl with the boyfriend two years younger than her," Paul said raising his eyebrow as he turned to look at her. Lucy sat there for a few seconds, clearly struggling to find a good come back, before finally just sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be the younger one? They must have forgotten to count immaturity into that ratio," Lorcan said as he laughed at Lucy's tactics.

"I know what you mean," Dominique said with a sigh as Paul copied Lucy's comeback.

Lily looked at Wilder annoyed. She'd invited him to this get together for a reason, just like Dominique had invited the Longbottoms for a reason (and James would have most likely invited Sarah if she'd had not had previous arrangements). It wasn't just because he lived in Ottery St. Catchpole, being muggle born it was lucky he'd had a way of getting there, and she was really starting to get annoyed. So she was going to take one out of 'The Book' (as they were now calling James book of pickup lines) even if it was pathetic, she'd just have to twist it around a bit.

"Hold my hand Wilder, pretty colours and loud noises scare me," Lily said leaning into him. He looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow but smiled all the same as he took her hand.

"Get away from my sister Yield, little boys touching her anger me," James said suddenly appearing next to them. Wilder's eyes widened in shock and he let go of Lily's hand, and scrambled away from her as though she were some sort of disease. Lily glared at him.

"What the bloody hell," She snarled, shaking.

"You're thirteen," Was James prompt reply, and he only he nodded his head slightly to the right. Lily looked over to see Albus watching her too, his gaze flickering between her and Wilder, his expression not a happy one and he wasn't nearly as overprotective as James. "I'm keeping an eye on you," James said before walking away (while muttering "What kind of last name is Yield, anyway?"). Lily growled as she stomped over to where Roxanne and Lysander were.

"Aha! We did it, we made fire with only matches, no magic," Lysander said, high-fiving Roxanne. Then he frowned and said, "We need to get a life."

"I've got a life, thank you very much, but, yes, you could use one," Roxanne replied cheekily, and he swatted her over the head.

"Do you think James would mind if I pushed him into the fire?" Lily growled. Lysander snorted and covered his mouth as he chuckled into his hand while Roxanne looked up at her amused.

"Well, I don't think he would appreciate it, but we can always see," Roxanne said amused, not needing to ask what her brother did, Wilder being present was enough of an answer.

"It might put the fire out though," Lysander said, turning his head to the side as he looked at their small fire.

"Well we better make it bigger, we don't want to take away Lily's lovely opportunity to burn her brother, now do we?" Roxanne said and the two of them (along with a little help from Lily) started to make the fire bigger.

Suddenly there were numerous cracks from all over the place, and wands were pointed at them from all sides. Then someone yelled, "Put the fireworks down nice and slow, and keep your hands where we can see them!"

"Oh, umm, hi mum," Fred said nervously as he watched the most recently set firework die, and Victoire and Teddy drop the rest, while those with alcohol in their hands tried to hide it (and failed miserably).

"I don't want to hear anything from you," Angelina Weasley said, glaring down at her son as she surveyed the scene before her, and examined the case of Weasley's fireworks. "No note, you suddenly all just disappeared, along with a box of fireworks!"

"You're right Neville, your kids are here," Harry said, grabbing Paul's arm as he tried to sneak away with the twins unnoticed (they'd sell him out if they got left behind).

"With zoze two, what did you expect?" Fleur said, pointing at her second daughter while nodding at Paul. Both flushed while Dominique hissed "Maman," Which was very well ignored.

"And the Scamander twins, of course," Ginny said, grabbing hold of Lysander while Percy grabbed onto Lorcan's arm, eyeing the boy suspiciously, since he'd been sitting oddly close to his daughter. Lorcan avoided any and all eye contact.

"We'll just head home," Lysander said with a laugh that died at the look he was getting.

"You wish, I'll be having a talk with Luna, she and Rolf keeps a very loose watch on you two," Ginny said, pursing her lips. The twins groaned liking the fact their parents let them roam so freely, as long as they checked in every night to show that they were still breathing, and didn't want that to change in the slightest. "No, we'll make sure you floo directly home."

"And who's this?" Ron asked as he grabbed a hold of Wilder who had been in the midst of sneaking away, the only unknown child there, so the one that stood the best chance of getting away.

"No one," Wilder said quickly, shrinking under all the adult's gazes.

"Wilder Yield," James said with slight malice, smirking at the kid, causing Lily to glare and hiss at him. All Harry had to do was look between his two children to understand, before he was glaring at the young boy too, who shrunk even further (seriously, the man killed Lord Voldermort at 17).

"What kind of last name is Yield?" Ron said, looking at the others, and James gave him a look that said 'I know!'

"Uncle Ron!" Lily said the annoyance clear in her voice, pushing people into that fire was looking more and more appealing.

Hermione looked at Lily amused, having been about to say something similar, before saying to Wilder "Where do you live?"

"He lives just in Ottery St. Catchpole," Albus said when the boy wouldn't say anything, causing Lily to hiss 'betrayer' at him, believing he'd gone over to the dark side – James and Fred's side.

"I'll go home by myself; my parents are muggles, please..." Wilder trailed off as the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Then Audrey will go with you," Percy sad with a smirk, and both Lucy and Molly groaned. Wilder looked confused. "My wife is a muggle – I'm sure she will get along just well with your parents," Percy said with a smirk making Wilder's face drop even more so.

"Come on, let's go," Angelina said, the adults pushing the children along. "Alcohol – I'm going to guess that was you two who brought that along?" She added as she saw the drinks, looking at the twins. They avoided her eyes and didn't answer and Angelina just shook her head.

"I really need to talk to Luna," Muttered Ginny, shaking her head, the twins just looking down.

As they all walked down the hill, Fred walked beside his dad, Roxanne on the other side. None of them spoke a word, until finally Fred said, "Fireworks are cool." Roxanne glanced at her brother, then up at her father, before looking away with a smirk.

George looked down at his son, pressing his lips tightly together. He glanced up at his daughter, who had the smirk on her face, and then up, at his wife who was leading the group. "Yes, they are the best cause of mayhem."

Behind their fathers back, Fred and Roxanne high fived.

* * *

**So, I was looking through the HP FF Challenges, having never done one myself before, and I stumbled across one called _Fireworks Challenge. _The Challenge is Dormant, it was posted originally in 2008, but I liked the idea, so I'm not entering this, since people seem to have forgotten about it, but my story fits everything for it, including all nine quotes it offered (only needing to have one). Hope you like it anyway!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, since Bonfire Night is on Nov. 5, and about half of them are underage still, then technically they should be in school, so maybe there is some other time they do fireworks in England (I don't know, since I don't live there) or something else your mind can put together - even just forgetting that little fact. Your choice.**

**-Ley**


End file.
